villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Molten Man
Molten Man is an enemy of Spider-Man a villain from Marvel comics. Biography Mark Raxton, a lab assistant who created an experimental metal alloy, was changed when the substance accidentally spilled on him, giving him superhuman strength and molten-metal skin. He could heat his body up to 300 degrees Fahrenheit and create molten lava from his skin. He used his new powers to his advantage and went on a crime spree, but was stopped by Spider-Man. Since then, he has battled Spidey several times. He has recently been regretting his criminal activities, most of all a murder he committed while being brainwashed by the Green Goblin. During the Marvel civil war, when Spider-Man revealed his identity publicly, Raxton was approached by Chameleon, another of Spidey's foes, and was asked to join his little group of supervillains seeking to destroy Peter Parker. Raxton at first refused, as he now had a normal life and didn't want to be a criminal anymore. But when Chameleon threatened to have Electro kill Raxton's son, he gave in and joined as Molten Man. The group was defeated by Spider-Man and Black Cat. Powers and Abilities Molten Man was given superhuman powers after exposure to an organic liquid metal alloy obtained from a meteor discovered by Spencer Smythe, these abilities include *'Superhuman Strength': Molten Man can lift 40 tons. *'Invulnerability': Molten Man can withstand temperatures of 500° Fahrenheit at most for a long duration, incredibly difficult to injury (resistant to high caliber bullets). Spider-Man's webs are unable to stick to Molten Man's alloy coated skin. *'Intelligence': Molten Man is a very smart scientist who has graduated from college with a Bachelor of Science degree in chemical engineering, and assisted Dr. Smythe in developing the metallic alloy which covers his skin. In addition, Molten Man is an expert safe cracker by using his metallic fingertips which are sensitive to metal sounds in locks. *'Heat Generation': Molten Man has displayed the ability to emit dangerous and deadly radiation, as well as being able to radiate heat up to 300° Fahrenheit. The skin of Molten Man has gotten so hot that it literally melted off of him. In other media ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' In The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, Molten Man was Mark Allen, the brother of Peter Parker's girlfriend Liz. He was a gambling addict who owed his bookie, Blackie Gaxton, for all of the bets he lost. Gaxton made connections with Miles Warren and Norman Osborn and Mark agreed to let Warren turn him into Molten Man in order to pay off his debt. Mark was under the presumption that he could control his power, but it was really all in the hands of whoever held the button that turned it off and on, which happened to be the Green Goblin. The Goblin blackmailed Mark into battling Spider-Man, but Molten Man was defeated and sent to Ryker's prison. Molten Man appears in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors. ''Molten Man was causing havoc on the waterfront until he fights Spider-Man and Triton who worked together they take down the villain. Molten Man became a participant in the "Contest of Champions" a game between the Grandmaster and the Collector, where he, Kraven the Hunter and the Wendigo King battle against Spider-Man, Iron Man and Hulk. After Iron Man and the Hulk are taken out of the game Spidey battled them on his own. He tricked Molten Man onto the docks were he burned through the wood into the lake. He was returned to his stasis pod. Videogames Molten Man appears in the PS3 and Xbox 360 version of ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. He is among the supervillains under the control of the Control Nanites used by S.H.I.E.L.D. In the Pro-Registration campaign, he is used to assist the heroes in fighting Goliath. In the Anti-Registration campaign, he and She-Hulk are shown attacking Cloak and Dagger until the heroes intervene. When the nanites take a mind of their own, Molten Man is among the supervillains that attacks both sides. He will attack the heroes after they replaced the power cores needed to power up the portal that leads out of Prison 42. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Fire Elemental that appears in ''Spider-Man: Far From Home ''is based on Molten Man, making this his first live action appearance. He appears as one of the secondary antagonists as a member of the "Elementals", along with Hydro-Man, Sandman, and Cyclone. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gamblers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Mutated Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Category:Status Dependent on Version